Noguchi Minori
Clone Technique Shadow Clone Technique Substitute Technique Rope Escape Technique Body Replacement Technique Transformation Technique Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Wild Shuriken Dance Wind Release: Blade of Wind Wind Relese: Air Current Levitation Wind Release: Chilling Gentle Breeze Wind Release: Wind Protective Wall Wind Release Great Task of the Dragon Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Blood Dragon Ascension Blood Transformation Technique Genjutsu: Ketsuryūgan Auditory Comprehension Empty Cicada Shell Technique Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains Sound Release: Echo Confusion Sound Release: False Surroundings Illusion Bell Needles |tools = Senbon, Bandages, Photo Book, Kunai, Shuriken, Scrolls, Two Fans, Tin Whistle}}Note: Still working >.> Childhood Noguchi Minori was an only child born to two Yugakure jonin, Noguchi Jun and Morita Sachiko, a descendant of Yugakure's Chinoike clan. Family was considered the most important value, so the young girl enjoyed a close relationship with not only her parents, but her grandparents, aunts, uncles, and various cousins. They all lived within close proximity of each other, the street being nicknamed Noguchi Alley. Minori had a rather average upbringing, even after the death of her parents when she was nine years old. Taken in by her father's parents, Minori had trouble coping with the death of her own parents. She was often forlorn and locking herself in her room. Many days, she would start crying at the littlest of things. Unable to deal with the child's grief, her grandparents, with good intentions, did everything they could to make her smile again. They showered her with gifts and love, spoiling the little girl. Gradually, Minori began to come out of her shell. She would never come to term with her parents' untimely death which would impact the way she viewed the world, but the girl could at least stop crying and smile again. However, her grandparents became complacent with giving her whatever she wanted. The child became used to getting her way and soon began acting out, only because she was never disciplined. Whenever a complaint was brought against her, her grandparents would shrug it off and chalk it up to losing her parents. Her cousins would avoid her like the plague. She became a bully and tortured her classmates, going as far to cut a little girl's pigtails off for having the nerve to brag that her mother had done her hair for her. The girl was disrespectful to everyone, but her grandparents. Her behavior reached its peak when she was ten years old; the girl was the tallest in her class, even taller than some of the boys, and she used that height to her advantage. Her words were just as painful as her pushing and hitting. Eventually, everyone had had enough. Minori's birthday fell on March 3rd, which is also the day Hinamatsuri, or the Doll Festival, was celebrated on. As per tradition, girls would hold parties and set up an alter of dolls. Minori's parties were typically very popular considering it was also a birthday party. Her grandparents always went a bit overboard with the games and food. On her eleventh birthday, the girl invited all of the girls in her class, expecting everyone to come. The day came and the opposite happened; not even the girl's cousins came to wish her happy birthday. Minori was humiliated and hurt. These feelings at first manifested themselves as anger and the girl threw a tantrum, destroying the decoration her grandparents had worked so hard on. She nearly destroyed her dolls when one of her classmates showed up; it was the girl whose hair she cut off. The girl, Setsuna, explained to Minori why no one had showed up. Setsuna didn't hold back. In fact, by the time she was done telling of Minori, the birthday girl was in tears. Setsuna went as far to tell the girl that the parents she idolized so much would despise the person she had become and that she was the most despicable person in the village. Nevertheless, Setsuna wished Minori a happy birthday and left behind a present. Minori opened the present to find a red fan with a dragon embroidered upon it and the kanji for "tomo", confusing the girl. A note in the box instructed the girl to look within herself and if she was willing to change her ways, to head to an address. Minori sat there in silence, contemplating the note and Setsuna's words. Out of curiosity, she went to the address and found that she had been invited to a surprise party for her. Sestuna showed her another fan, revealing that it matched the gift she gave Minori and had the word "dachi" on it. Together, the it formed "tomodachi" or friends. The girl cried almost the entire time in shock and guilt. When she returned home and saw her grandparents cleaning up after her tantrum with tears in their eyes, Minori went to them, begging for their forgiveness and apologizing for her cruelty and selfishness. From that point on, Minori became a completely different person. She made attempts to curve her bad behavior and soon enough, became well-liked by her classmates, teachers, and family once more. She was respectful and hardworking. Setsuna became her closest friend and two would graduate and be placed on the same team as genin. Their class was the last group of shinobi trained by the village, the decision being made to phase out the already unskilled fighters. Even as Minori moved up, she knew she was only a glorified tour guide, viewing it as disrespectful to those, like her parents, who had lost their lives in the name of their village. Their missions usually consisted of picking of trash and working in the hot springs. From time to time, they were asked to give tours of the surrounding area and very rarely fought. Despite her misgivings, it was a peaceful time for her and her friends, allowing them to develop outside of the concept of shinobi. Setsuna Setsuna and Minori became inseparable. They trained together, ate together, and were at each other's houses daily. The two girls even became adept at tessenjutsu together, developing partnered attacks. When they became chuunin, they were both almost always assigned on missions together. Where Minori was overly -cautious due to the death of her parents, Setsuna would throw caution to the wind. Where Setsuna was able to think on her feet, Minori was very good at planning. They made up for where the other lacked. However, as time went on, Minori seemed to get stronger while Setsuna became weaker. One day, the girl showed up with extremely short hair like the time Minori cut her hair off as children. Minori had noticed Setsuna getting thinner and paler, but had chalked it off to her friend working too much. A few times, she had brushed and styled Setsuna's hair to find it falling out. That day, Setsuna admitted that she was terminally ill and the prospects didn't look too well. Minori was beside herself and began to care for her friend right alongside Setsuna's family. Even as Setsuna continued to deteriorate, Minori was right by her side, making her laugh and smile. One day, she decided to show her friendship by cutting off her long black hair to match Setsuna. When she showed her friend what she had done, Setsuna was beside herself with laughter and tears. It warmed her heart that Minori was so dedicated to their friendship, but the poor girl ended up looking like a teenage boy. She kept calling Minori, "Minori-kun" as a joke (The name Minori is unisex depending on the kanji). Minori huffed and groaned about the teasing, but kept her hair short. Unfortunately, Minori couldn't be at her friend's side when she died. That day, Minori had been sent on a mission that took her out of the village for at least a week, the mission merely being to a survival aide to a group of tourists who had decided to go camping. When she returned from the mission (camping trip), she went to go visit Setsuna, only to be told that her she had died only a few days before. Minori didn't even make it in time for the funeral. She became withdrawn and depressed like she had when her parents died. Her grandparents again had no idea what to do with their grieving granddaughter. Runaway When Minori was finally finished grieving her friend, her grandfather died, followed by her grandmother a few months later. The girl had no idea what to do with herself. She still had her cousins and friends, but there was a gaping hole in her heart where Setsuna and her grandparents were. By this time, she was about fourteen. Minori remained in the house of her grandparents, her father's younger sister and family moving in to take care of her. They found the girl oddly fine as if she had come to terms with the death of those she loved, her belief being that they at least didn't meet a violent end. She went about her life in solitude and silence until one day, she resigned from her position as a kunoichi, making plans to travel to the Land of Fire to learn from the shinobi of Konohagakure. Unfortunately, her plans were postponed as her homeland was invaded by shinobi of Otogakure. The village, weak from years of peace and low on shinobi, quickly fell, Yu no Kuni coming under the control of Otogakure. Waiting for tension to wane, Minori continued living her life quietly until one day, one of her cousins found her gone, a note being left behind explaining her sudden disappearance. The teenager decided to leave for Konohagakure finally, taking only a small photo book, her fans, and whatever else she felt she would need to survive the trip. It didn't take long for her to be down on her luck and without money. The girl became hopelessly lost and aimlessly wandered for quite some time, her goal to become a kunoichi stronger than her parents. However, she never made it to Konohagakue. Passing through the Land of Rice Fields, she ended up going in to the wrong direction, finding herself in the vicinity of Otogakure. Not knowing the woods were booby-trapped, she nearly lost her life. It was Takeo Hyuga that helped her find her way out. Apprehensive about Otonin, she hesitated about trusting him, but he posed no threat to her. After quite some mulling over, she abandoned her plans to train in Konohagakure. Instead, she asked to train with Takeo, who begrudgingly agree. Otogakure (More to come) Appearance In honor of her friend, Minori decided to keep her hair extremely short. Her bangs fall into her face often, framing her round face. She's on the pale side, which brings out her large amber eyes, which is her most defining feature. Her height is around 5'4" making her average. She's a bit on the thin side and has an athletic body. However, her body is also more straight than curvy. Given her hair cut and body, she is often mistaken for a boy. Oftentimes, even when she speaks, she is often assumed to be a boy in their early teens. More often than not, she wears clothes that are a bit on the larger side, enjoying feeling comfortable. When her hair is long, she looks much more feminine and could be considered cute or pretty. Personality Minori fears death more than anything else; everything she does is to avoid a painful, early demise. She's extremely over-cautious and tends to overthink nearly every scenario she faces. She is very slow to react due to this. Although she was a monster child, Minori has matured at least somewhat. She's very polite and respectful towards others and hesitates to share what's on her mind. She is not one to make decisions and tends to follow the lead of whoever is more confident. However, if she feels threatened, she tries to avoid a negative outcome. Due to her fear, she is extremely pessimistic, believing that most things as too good to be true. This, however, does not put a damper on her outwardly. She is kindhearted and generous. Loyal to those she cares about, she does from time to time go to extremes like when she cut off all of her hair to comfort Setsuna. Despite her general friendliness, Minori has developed an aversion to Sound shinobi, believing them to be ruthless invaders. A major flaw of hers is her sense of direction; even when reading a map, Minori can become hopelessly lost, but her perseverance is what keeps her alive and going. Photo Album Something dear to Minori is photo album containing the only photographs of her childhood and of her life in Yugakure; she keeps it in her pack at all times. Photos: Tools 2 fans (one that says tomo and the other says dachi) Senbon Shuriken Kunai Trip Wire Scrolls (to carry weapons) Abilities Bukijutsu: Given her poor chakra control, Minori utilizes various forms of bukijutsu as follows: Tessenjutsu: Minori utilizes two fans in her use of tessenjutsu; Setsuna gifted her the first fan and the second fan came into her possession after Setsuna died. She usually uses this in correlation with Futon. Unfortunately, Minori has been struggling with her chakra control for sometime and the use of two fans only complicates things further. Kenjutsu: Minori is average with a sword; she prefers long-range combat and only uses wakizashi in the form of defense. Shurikenjutsu: Basic projectile weaponry such as needles, kunai, and shuriken. Usually used along with kayakujutsu (exploding tags, etc.). Taijutsu Minori's least favorite art, she tries to avoid it as much as possible. Her body is small and somewhat weak due to Yugakure's lack of effective shinobi training. What she lacks in physical strength, she makes up in stamina and perseverance. Ninjutsu Like most shinobi, Minori is capable of using ninjutsu. Her chakra nature is Futon, but she has also learned to use Suiton. However, Minori has poor chakra control so she usually uses too much chakra. This is thanks to the inadequate education she received growing up. Ketsuryūgan [[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ketsuryūgan| http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ketsuryūgan]]: The Kekkei Genkai of the Chinoike clan (that is practically extinct after years of in-fighting and banishment from Yugakure many years prior to Minori's birth). The Ketsuryūgan shares similar traits to the Sharingan such as the red color of the eyes and the ability to cast/see through genjutsu. However, they do not share the same exact look and only share the color and genjutsu ability. The entire eye is red and the pupil contains a light purple rectangle in the middle. In addition to genjutsu, the Ketsuryūgan enables the user to control liquid with a high iron concentration, this includes blood. However, the user must use their own chakra to accomplish this. Minori has not even come close to mastering the Ketsuryūgan.